Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
' The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Friendship', also known as "The Unholy Trinity" or Quinntanny or Fabrittana, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Overview The trio is introduced in the Pilot, with Quinn portrayed as the leader and vocal character since Santana and Brittany were initially supporting characters, although each eventually took (grabbed) onto their distinctive personalities. The girls join the glee club in Showmance on Quinn's insistence for keeping a close eye on Finn and all three perform ''I Say a Little Prayer''. The trio falls apart when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios and Santana sees her chance to become the most popular girl. This began an on-going rivalry between Quinn and Santana that continued through season two. The trio eventually rekindled their friendship in the finale of season two, New York , when Santana and Brittany console a broken-hearted Quinn, and accompany her to get a haircut.They are close friends again. Episodes Season 1 Pilot Quinn, Santana and other cheerios are laughing at one video that Rachel posted in MySpace. Later in that episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. In the end of the episode ,Santana , Quinn and Sue are watching the glee club perform Don't Stop Believin'' (Brittany wasn't in this episode). Showmance The three girls are sitting next to each other in the reunion of The Celibacy Club. Later, Quinn, Santana and Brittany audition to the glee club because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform ''I Say a Little Prayer , Quinn being the main vocal and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy the glee club for her. Acafellas In this episode they are trying to bring the glee club down, by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt because they know he is gay, and by convincing the other members of the glee club to hire a professional dance coach. Brittany, Santana and Quinn are seen standing or sitting next to each other in several scenes. Also when Dakota Stanley is critisizing the glee club they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with. Preggers They are seen standing next to each other in the glee club, and later rooting for the football team. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio is sitting close to each other when April performs Maybe This Time in the glee club. Later, Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the glee club. In some moments of the mash-up of Halo/Walking on Sunshine, the three girls dance together. Throwdown The three girls reports details on New Directions to Sue. They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are dancing together while Will is singing'' Bust a Move.'' Sectionals They dance together in My Life Would Suck Without You. Season 2 Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers when Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the glee club was performing'' Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana had a boob job. Right after that, she fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to stop. In the end of the episode, Quinn saw Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in ''Forget You , and they are dancing together in the most part of the performance. The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle The Trio quit Cheerios for Glee Club. New York When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana is okay with Lesbian sex. This is shown when she says, "I'm fine with it, but I'm not that into that." when she thinks Santana is suggesting sex to make her feel better. Both Brittany and Santana acomany her to get a hair cut. They are also seen dancing together in Light Up the World. Gallery Tumblr lfeombJon81qdz03lo1 500.gif Glees-Cheerios.jpg 0001w5h3.gif 001dk4bf.jpg Unholy Trinity - Pose.gif Unholy Trinity - Pose.gif tumblr_llgxsjJpmI1qavszmo1_500.jpg Unholy Trinity - Cherrios or Glee Club.gif Song '''I Say A Little Prayer Trivia *The trio kissed Sam Evans *Members of Cheerio but quit in "Sue Sylvester Shuffle" *Have all slept with Noah Puckerman. *Have dated/Gone on a date with Finn Hudson Category:Relationships